1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a substantially uninterrupted connection of the peripheral wall portions of two adjacent tubular segments of a tower in particular for a wind energy turbine. This method applies both for new towers when erecting the same and for the repair of already built towers.
2. Related Prior Art
Tubular towers of for example wind energy turbines or other devices, like towers for supporting buildings or carrying whatever apparatus comprise several adjacent tubular segments wherein two adjacent tubular segments are connected, respectively. The tubular segments are provided with cylindrical or conical peripheral wall portions and inner or outer flanges which normally are welded to the peripheral wall portions. Two adjacent tubular segments are contacting each other along annular contact surfaces defined by the flanges at the longitudinal ends of each of the tubular segments. Since the contact surfaces of the flanges are not completely arranged in one single radial plane, small gaps can exist between two adjacent flanges when the tubular segments are connected to each other by fastening bolts and extending through holes in the flanges. However, those gaps are disadvantageous in particular at that side of the tubular segments being opposite to the flanges. Accordingly, if the tubular segments are provided inner flanges, i.e. with flanges extending radially inwardly, gaps at the outside of the peripheral wall portions of the tubular segments have to be prevented. Namely, those gaps result in little movements of adjacent tubular segments relative to each other causing a fatigue of the material which the tubular segments is made of and release of the screws resulting in turn in an earlier fatigue of the bolts connecting adjacent segments.
Accordingly, for preventing relative movements of adjacent tubular segments due to gaps one can manufacture tubular segments provided with absolutely perfect flanges which results in an increase of manufacturing costs. As an alternative it is possible to fill the gaps by insert elements having a thickness equal to the width of the gaps. However, since the gaps do not have a constant width over their longitudinal extension, insert elements of different thicknesses or several elements sandwiched have to be inserted at different locations of the gaps. This work is time consuming and cumbersome.